


The Interview.

by Urza



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Interview gone gay., Light Angst, Love Confessions, Some appreciation to my NPCs pls, Tatiana being a dumbass, a little bit of swearing, gay old women in love and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urza/pseuds/Urza
Summary: Now that NSR is changing for the better, it is normal for Tatiana to get a lot of press attention. However, it is only one specific journalist who caught her attention the most.
Relationships: Barbara/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Interview.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at me, shipping something that nobody ships.  
> Listen: they look like the two lesbian aunts who will bring havoc and chaos upon Christmas, it's not my fault.

After the new reforms Vinyl City was making, Tatiana saw it was only a matter of time until news spread of her changes. In fact, she was very proud of that. The idea that everyone knew how she was improving every aspect which in the past had failed, made her look forward to the press releases and the interviews. It was time that everyone knew that NSR not only was a company that strived in success but also the people and their needs.

There were, of course, more personal reasons for her new fondness with her now bigger public image. First, it was that finally, she wasn't exhausting her artists as much as she did before. They were already far too busy, to further give hours of their time to the public, they needed a rest, and now that all her efforts were put into improving rather than controlling, she had spare time to waste with the cameras and microphones. Second, it was her own personal need to, for once, change her public face, in all the magazines and articles an image of wickedness and intimidation was always painted. It wasn’t like the CEO didn't help herself either, smiling as if she was about to make a planet conquering plan, what she had drawn to herself wasn’t a. . . pleasant picture. . so obviously changing this was a personal priority of hers.  
Lastly, the reason why she looked forward to all these interviews, was not because of the content of the discussions, or the attention itself, but a certain journalist which always made herself unbelievable hard to avoid. Barbara.

Tatiana didn't know how, but the journalist always, ‘somehow’ sneaked to appear in her days. She was at every press conference, she was in every meeting and in every public hearing. Basically, if Tatiana was there speaking, Barbara would always be in the crowd, pen in paper, noting hundreds of words per minute. Always listening and keeping an eye on the CEO, and when their eyes meet, the journalist would divert them as fast as she could. At the start, Tatiana didn't even notice it, but when she began to pay attention to the press, it was more of a curious feeling that grew in Tatiana rather than annoyance or frustration.  
She had looked into Barbara, and she worked in Vinyl City's most popular newspaper, the Daily Record. The CEO knew how the Daily Record worked, and she knew almost every journalist working for them, but in contrast with Eve or 1010 or any of her elites, she was never as visited by a variety of journalists as they were. Instead, the Daily Record always sent Barbara to her. The articles, interviews, everything about Tatiana was done by Barbara. The CEO's curiosity had only risen with all these questions in the air, was Barbara always sent because other journalists were still scared to interview the CEO? Or did she send herself for a reason? Tatiana was building up her own set of theory's, but the most prominent being: Barbara was a Goolings fan.  
It had to be, everyone just got the news of her being Kul Fyra so if a journalist went in-depth with her, it made sense that they were bound to be someone from her rock-era past.

That day, she and the journalist were going to have a one to one interview in Natura's Garden Coffee shop, which for their luck wasn't at all populated.  
Both of them arrived at their specific time, and while Barbara went dressed in an incognito style, with a long coat and beanie hat, Tatiana went in her usual dress and coat.  
When Tatiana arrived, Barbara stood up from the chair, that's another thing the CEO noticed about the blonde, no matter what, she would always be earlier than her, it had become a challenge for her to arrive before than the journalist.

“ Good morning Miss Qwartz, I hope I didn't bother you asking for this interview out the blue. ” With a kind smile, the journalist greeted the taller woman. The invitation to the interview was something that came unexpected for the CEO, but it was something she was hoping on having sooner or later as Tatiana had her own set of questions for the other.  
“ It's no problem Barbara. ” With that said they, Tatiana returned the smile and both of them took their sits. While Tatiana did her best to straighten her back and fix whatever mistake there was on her clothing, Barbara started to set the recorder to be in the middle of both of them. With everything ready and Barbara knowing that she had told the staff of the coffee shop not to bother them, the recording started.

“ So, Miss Quartz, can you describe in a few words how the new Jazz district is going ? ” A question so well planned the journalist was smiling with complete confidence over her control in the topic. The blonde knew how descriptive and precise Tatiana was when interviewing her, so obviously, she always looked forward to her very professional answers.  
“ The Jazz district is still in development and with no problems so far, at NSR we expect it will be ready for the public by the end of the year. ” Tatiana stated with her calmest of voices, Barbara was pleased with the answer and made sure to note down a few keywords. However, she was thrown off by the smile that Tatiana was now giving . . it was way more . . cocky than before. But she didn't mind it and continued writing.

“ Could you elaborate on the deve—”  
Before she could go any further, Tatiana asked: “ Barbara, can I ask you a question ? ”  
It was the first time an interviewee was asking the questions, and it wasn't something Barbara had expected or really wanted for the report.  
“ Hmn . . yes ? ” She responded doubting if that was even the right answer, but she couldn't really bring herself to say no to Tatiana.  
Tatiana leans forward into the table, still smiling and now with both elbows on top of the table, she joins her hands together.  
“ Why are you always the one reporting on me ? ”  
Barbara was thrown off by the question, knowing the answer too well, but to not make the environment any awkward, she continued to talk in her calmed manner.

“ Miss Quartz, I don't understand— ”  
Again, she was cut off by that cocky smile, and now Tatiana raised a brow. . was she teasing her?  
“ Barbara, we have known each other for quite a bit, you can call me by my name. ”  
Barbara couldn't comprehend what was going on, all her senses were being played on by the taller woman. Of all her years being a journalist, she was feeling like an embarrassed mess.  
“ Tatiana, I don't know where you are going with this. ” The journalist was still grasping into the few last straws of calmness she had, she had never seen Tatiana being so bold in an interview, and even when it wasn't as intimidating as her last phases, it still made the blonde feel weak.

“ You know where I'm going with this, Barbara. You are the only journalist I ever see, always there for all my public and private appearances, you report on all my exclusives and even my radio interviews. I did not care for it too much before, but now, I think I'm onto you. ” Now separating both hands and letting her right support the weight of her chin, her eyes just analysing all of the other's reaction.  
Barbara was half panicking. She did not expect for this to happen, for herself to be interviewed into telling Tatiana why was she so obsessed with the most beautiful and intimidating woman in Vinyl City. Who could blame her? Wanting to non-stop spend time with Tatiana a woman who even in her most fearsome of states had a smile that could break the soul of death itself. Not only was the CEO a great source for news but she also had the cutest laugh the journalist had ever heard and the most beautiful pair of iris someone could lose themselves in while listening to a stupid sewer scandal problem. Tatiana was just so—  
“ So ? ” Her thoughts were interrupted by the woman who inhabited them. “ Are you going to tell me or do I have to go ? ”  
“ Hu-huh ? ”

“ If you are not telling me what I want to hear then I'll be going. ” Tatiana crossed her arms as the words left her, Barbara not believing if truly this was a serious situation she was in.  
“ B-but the interview is about the Jazz district ! ” She brought herself forward in the table, both hands on it now.  
“ I can do that with anyone else ! If you want to report on me any further, then you have to be honest, Barbara. ”  
Tatiana really was serious. . Not only that, but she knew what Barbara felt for her. Otherwise, why would she be smiling at her so confident and so teasing ? Barbara just had to believe that perhaps, Tatiana found herself having the same feelings, as she wasn't showing distaste for the realisation that the woman who always interviews her is also constantly daydreaming about her.  
Tatiana had to know, there was no other way.  
Barbara took a deep inhale, there was nothing left to lose, and the one thing she really didn't want to lose was being this close to the CEO, so bringing herself together.. a statement begins to form.

“ I interview you for professional reasons, Tatiana. ” She ended the sentence, both of them knew the remaining in silence as the full statement wasn't yet said. “ However I do. . also do it for unprofessional reasons. ” One of her hands now goes below the table to her own trousers, grasping to them while she continues talking, the other hand posing in front of her mouth and cheek. Not that she could hide the new pink colours painting her yellow-toned skin. “ I find myself . . liking you. . I think. ”  
She didn't doubt it, but she did doubt if to fully state it yet or not. The question however, was still answered, now if the answer was liked or not, that couldn't be controlled by the journalist. “ I'm sorry, I know this is completely unprofessional and I understand if— ”

Tatiana stops her with a raise of a hand, arms still crossed and now her face dead serious, she sits back on the chair, distancing both of them again. It seemed as though all of Barbara's fears were becoming real, the journalist began to wonder if talking about such thing was even worth it, the outcome would have been the same anyway if she walked away. .  
“ I understand you, Barbara.” That comes in a very low caring voice from the CEO, which takes the journalist by surprise. “ I really do . . And I just want you to know that it's completely normal. ”  
“ It is ? ” A little more of life begins to appear in Barbara's eyes again.

“ Yes. I mean the Goolings must have meant a lot for you and I understand why you need to see me most of the time. . you know I had very toxic fans in the past but you are using your relationship with Kul Fyra in a positive way. It drives you forward to inform and report on things that matter about me. ” Tatiana now leaning completely forward, breaks her arm pose and with both hands takes the one that Barbara had left on view. Barbara's expression was of just confusion and shock. “ I'm just glad that someone who loved Kul Fyra is actually using their admiration for a real change. ”

And with a smile the response is closed and . . it wasn't what Barbara expected at all. Not only had she confessed to Tatiana, but the older woman seem to had been completely ignorant to her sentimental words. Barbara was just in shock, not believing what was happening or their just increased physical closeness. Barbara speaks with no thoughts put into her brain, just processing her feelings and the other's ignorance, her need to correct the CEO goes above anything else. Still, with the same confused expression and not being able to process everything yet, she impulsively thinks:  
“ I like you Tatiana, not Kul Fyra. ”

Silence, as the blonde realises that she had thought that out loud, in front of Tatiana, in front of everyone else, and while recording.  
The CEO immediately lost her words, realising not only that she had been stupid enough not to get the ‘ I like you ’ she first heard, but that she had a complete different idea to the journalist's intentions and without knowing had pushed her to confess her feelings.  
Feelings. Tatiana had no near memories of that . . her mind begins to think of a response, Barbara sinks herself in embarrassment and the thoughts of just ceasing to exist, so obviously Tatiana had to be the one who talked next. But in her mind there were no actual good responses to say, everything being again so new, and feelings so complicated to her, she could only go with a simple:  
“ Thanks. ”

A silent stare was shared before Barbara finally decided to be the one to cut the conversation, the sounds of her backing her chair and pulling herself up were the only noises that could be heard in the entire establishment. No words of goodbye were exchanged before the journalist exited the coffee shop.  
Tatiana could just wonder if it was anger or embarrassment what made Barbara snap out of the so desired interview she wanted. But that question didn't remain in her head for too long, as the events that just happened were still processing in her mind.  
It wasn't until five minutes later when the waiter reached to her to ask if she would want anything that Tatiana finally noticed, Barbara had forgotten her audio recorder.

[ . . . ]

The blonde woman made sure to close the door behind her with lock and key, a tired sigh leaving her as she felt the embarrassment just building up in her body.  
She was in such a rush to return to the office that she had not yet fully processed what happened in the interview. Not only the fact that she had not got the information she wanted, but also that she acted like a stupid teenager and told the most important person in Vinyl City her stupid feelings.  
Gripping in the door handle, she began to sink in her thoughts, embarrassment and self-hatred building up towards her impulsive statement which easily made her lose her most important contact and any chance to continue seeing her.  
More exalted gasps leave the journalist as the weight of the situation begins to set, panic, fear-

“ Hey- ” 

“ AH ! ” An almost scream leaves the shocked journalist, jumping back and gasping for air, immediately she looks back now on whoever was the one to disrupt the silence and call her. The man didn't seem to react much to the scare he caused on the blonde. Well . . it wasn't in his nature to show any kind of reaction. “ Joey ! You scared the shit out of me ! ”  
The laid back music critique was working for the Daily Record on music reviews, as his knowledge and judgment started to become more impartial and professional. However, he was still a very honest, to the point of rude, person.  
“ I'm sorry for saying ‘ Hey ’. ” He replied rolling his eyes.  
After a few seconds, Barbara finally got a hold of herself. Knowing that her reaction was kind of exaggeratedly. Well, she had been panicking for an entire half-hour, anything could have made her jump.  
“ I'm sorry . . It's just- ”  
Before she could continue, the reviewer crossed his arms and lifted a brow, he could read from her expression that something went wrong. “ The interview flopped ? ”  
“ There is no interview, I lost our contact. ”  
Those words, even when said in a normal tone of speech, almost made Joey lose his posture.  
“ You mean. . . you lost Tatiana ? ” He was repeating himself, just to get the answer again, hoping for it to be a joke or something he just misheard.  
“ . . Yes. ”

A deep inhale was made by the taller man, he really wasn't bothered by Tatiana, not like she could give any music for him to review, but losing Tatiana, the most powerful and influential figure in the entire of Vinyl City, was going to affect the newspaper massively. He however remained calm, not losing it like other workers would, knowing that putting too many emotions into this would be a waste of their time.  
“ Pray that the only move you. ” Was the last thing Joey said turning away and walking out to where he wanted to go in the first place before seeing Barbara panicking in the front door.  
Barbara, however, remained there. . she knew what that meant, and that for her to face only the consequence of a transfer would be a miracle.

[ . . . ]

As the thoughts of the morning fill the CEO's mind, her hands play around with the recording device. With eyes shut she went through all of the outcomes the interview could have ended with and realised that she had made the worst one happened. Regret was building up and with stress. Hands now go to cover her face, of all the things she could have done, of all the ways she could have replied, she really did the worst one.  
Her thoughts however were interrupted by the noise of someone opening the door to her office. It was Eve, with the usual paperwork of reports and new contracts of the different districts across Vinyl City. Tatiana sometimes thought how much better it would be to get an assistant instead of having Eve do even more work for her. Still, there were no complaints of that from both sides, it was after all just giving the older woman a few papers.  
However, instead of looking up to Eve and saying her usual ‘What is it?’ which would follow a very monotone and almost artificial set of answers and questions, Tatiana remained hidden in her hands, thoughts still spiralling. The diva was quick to notice this. Leaving the stash of papers in front of her boss, her arms now crossed as she stood in front of her.

“ Too much work ? ” The younger woman asked, wondering if the time had arrived for Tatiana to reach a breaking point of working exhaustion. However, Tatiana was quick to deny.  
“ Not enough. ” A sigh leaves her, as finally she gets off the shield of hands and looks up to the diva. “ I should only work from here on now, you know, an old person like myself doesn't need to go out anymore or do anything else than just stay in here and rot away in paperwork. ”  
Eve just lifted a brow in confusion, Tatiana was obviously being too dramatic, and it was embarrassing to see her act like this. Instantly the Diva made sense of the situation.

“ What happened ? ”

“ Nothing. ”

“ Tatiana. . ”

“ . . . ” The silence that remained would continue if the other did not speak, Eve was always going to get what she wanted, and she always would get Tatiana to speak about her problems, Tatiana knew that, Eve knew that, everyone knew that. So it was just a matter of minutes, in silence, for the CEO to finally speak, covering again her face with both hands. “ Barbara confessed her feelings to me. ”  
Eve was not expecting that to be the problem at all. Not only because she hadn't thought of the possibility of Tatiana dating, but also because it didn't sound like a problem, she just could muster a “ Oh . ”

“ And I said ‘Thanks’ ”

Eve widening her eyes understood: now, THAT, was the problem. 

“ Oh . ”

Eve didn't have much experience from romantic relationships, and after her last one, she would prefer not to have it with anyone, as she understood how much expectations and pressure she would put in any partner, however, she knew that she held more experience that Tatiana. This was the first time in them knowing each other that Tatiana talked about someone confessing their feelings and being actually troubled by it. People did confess to having a crush with the older woman, but it usually was ignored by her coldness. This was a rare exception that the CEO was genuinely troubled with the thoughts of romance.

The fashionista, using a finger to rub her chin, begins to think about Barbara, and begins to connect the dots. “ If you think about it, it was kind of obvious. She was always there for all of your public appearances, she never disrespected you like most journalists . . often . . do. ” She doubted as if to call it an ‘often’ situation as her own experiences with journalists were rather annoying.  
“ Are you calling an idiot ? ” Tatiana genuinely asked, not angry at the idea as in that moment even she considered herself an idiot.  
“ I'm just saying, you should have expected it, and saying ‘Thanks’ to someone like ‘that’ is not too far fetched. ” Still crossed arms, Eve hadn't yet asked the most important question. “ Why are you so stressed about this ? ”  
Tatiana fully didn't know the answer to that question.  
“ Do you . . actually like her ? ”  
Neither the answer to that one.  
“ I don't- know ? I'm too old for this ! ” Finally letting her hands on the table, she regained her posture back on the chair.

“ Tatiana. ” Nadia finally offers a little understanding to her feelings, even if not too old herself, she knew how it was to continue having feelings after negating them for so long. “ You can age, but sadly you will always have feelings. ” That's the best at comfort she would receive from the diva, not very. . positive comfort, but comfort non the less.  
“ I'm just not sure. . I mean yes, I do like her appearance, and how smart she can be in her questions, and how soft her voice can get sometimes, and her laughs that cracks sometimes and. . her smile. ” Realising she was talking as if she was twenty again, the older woman just completely lets her body’s weight on the office chair. Looking almost as if she was shrinking in size, the CEO let go off a heavy and annoyed groan.  
“ Barbara is an amazing person, and I do like her. ” She finally brings herself to say. “ But, I'm not used to this, the last time I had a partner it was as Kul Fyra and . . ” To remember the old times it was as hard as to remember her past mistakes, they were filled with so many promises that just were never achieved. Kul Fyra in the eyes of Tatiana was an idiot, who tried to do too much in too little time, and because of that she lost everything. “. . that didn't end well. ”  
Her sight goes to the recorder she was still holding. The interview again flashes in her mind, the thought of having pushed Barbara away, was setting in her mind.

“ But it doesn't have to be that again. ” Eve speaks again, gaining the attention of her boss, who from all people wasn't expecting to hear that from Eve. “ Some people. . need to be alone, but you don't have to. Actually, you don't even deserve it. If she wants you, and you want her. . then be let yourself be happy, Tatiana. ”  
“ But what if— ”  
“ Then you will learn and be better for next time. ” Eve interrupted, for once not really caring if that was disrespectful to her boss. “ History not always will repeat itself. You are Tatiana, you should know that better than anyone else. ”  
And with that both of them just stared at each other . . in silence, there was nothing else to say, more than just a decision to be made.

[ . . . ]

It was usually a routine for journalists to write the articles of the next morning in the night before, so Barbara would have her evenings filled with emails and alerts about what could her next story be about.  
Sadly because of the failure of her morning interview, she had nothing to write on and had to grasp on little stories, to try to make her column on a completely different topic. For her luck she was used to things like this happening, so even if she had stayed until late, she did manage. The journalist knew that now she would need to find a few more topic to concentrate in the week, and that wasn’t going to be fun. She losing her most important contact meant she would need to replace Tatiana with something better if not similar to her, which in a small city like this one: was impossible.  
A heavy groan leaves her as the exhaustion of the day begins to weigh her in, everyone had left the office. However, because she was the only one who hadn't contributed to the morning paper, which in itself was even more pressuring, she would still have to remain there to write.  
Because she was the only one in the building, she also had to be the one who answered the door, and it was exhausting to do so. After all, the offices were on the fifth floor, and to go up and down repeatedly wasn't the plan she had on her daily exercise. By the third one she gave up on giving smiles to the delivery person, by the fifth time she started to wonder why of all the hours the delivering service decided to mail the packages so late, by the seventh, she was exhausted, in the ninth, she gave the worst of angry and tired stares to whoever was behind the door just realising, ten seconds too late, that it was Tatiana who was standing in front of the door.

Her eyes widened in the shock of the situation, the older woman was standing in front of her, with a more casual coat and in her face there wasn't the disgust she expected to see the next time they encountered each other, it was embarrassment. The CEO was looking down and avoiding to see eye to eye with the journalist, who in her defence was also nothing more than ashamed for what she had said.  
“ I'm— ” The journalist was about to apologize but the CEO cut her off.  
“ I apologize for pressuring you in the interview. I should not have gotten so far with my words, I misunderstood the situation and I ended up putting you, a normal citizen, in a very uncomfortable situation, I understand if you hate me for it. ” The words rolled out of her mouth as she closed her eyes and just slightly made her face downwards. The blonde was astonished as to how the other had managed to say that without stuttering. Tatiana must be really used to apologising for mishaps, but this perhaps was the only time she did it in a more personal manner.

“ Well . . yes you did put me in a lot of pressure. ” Barbara says as she takes a hand to the back of her own neck, scratching it, her words were getting harder to say. “ But it was bound to happen, it was my mistake for letting my feelings take over the work. I insisted on being the only one to report you and I was nothing but unprofessional. So for that, I'm sorry. ”

Now with both of them saying their perspective apologies, there was awkwardness in the air, one which bothered both of them.  
“ I don't think I can report on you anymore. ” Looking away from Tatiana, the journalist just crossed her arms, firmly grabbing one of them with her hand.  
This surprised Tatiana, as she wasn't fully opposed to still be reported on by Barbara.  
“ If it's because I said-”  
“ It's not that. ” Barbara was quick to interrupt, her face warming as the memory of that bad confession made its way in her mind again. “ It's just, this it goes against my journalistic integrity, I feel like if I continue to report on you as I'm doing . . it'll be biased and I don't want that. ”  
Well, that was far more professional than what the CEO had thought was the reason. For that reason, it was also a very understandable excuse. .

“ So. ” The CEO felt as if it was her obligation for the conversation to carry on, the feelings of a conclusion to their time being together was coming closer and closer. “ I actually came here to return you this. ” Tatiana stated finally handing over the audio recorder.  
At the sight of the device, Barbara widened her eyes in shock, she had completely forgotten about the device, had she not been so busy worrying about the possibility of losing her job, she would had noticed the lack of the recorder sooner. She takes the recorder back into her hands and looks straight to Tatiana, wondering if this was really it. If that was all the CEO had to say, after this they would probably avoid each other. . and Barbara would lose her—  
Ah . . her job. Tatiana's presence always made her forget some more important issues happening in her life.  
“ So, are you still comfortable with being in contact with us ? ” Referring to the entire newsletter.

The question threw Tatiana a little off. “ Huh ? Hm. . Yes? I never had any intentions to avoid the Daily Record. ” The older woman still not understanding how the other came to that conclusion, started to connect the dots in her head. “ Wait a minute. . you thought— ? ”  
“ THAT, doesn't matter, Miss Qwartz ! Thank you for still considering to work with us. ” She cut her off, as to not let her embarrassment and image be even worsened in the eyes of the CEO. However, Tatiana just couldn't help but smile, Barbara overthinking her response and taking it as ‘she was never going to be in contact with them again’, that was cute. But then again they were left staring at each other, thinking of what to say next.  
“ Is our ‘working relationship’ going to be affected by this ? ” Said Barbara still embarrassed by everything that happened, after all, her feelings were clear as day, while Tatiana's weren't. She was confused as to why Tatiana was continuing to be nice to her even when the older woman knew of her feelings. She wanted to actually call it a ‘friendship’ but, heck, she didn't know the CEO that well, or they really never hanged out more than just in work hours.

“ Yes . . ” Replied the CEO, knowing that the little of a relationship they had couldn't still be possible with now knowing there were feelings all tangled in the air. Barbara showed clear disappointment at the response, but not surprise, she had expected that reply. “ However, it doesn't have to affect it in a negative way . . ”  
The words surprised Barbara. After all, the only outcomes she had thought in her head were all negative. The possibility of there being something positive to come from all of this wasn't in her mind . . not that she was someone who would usually think positively about things.  
“ What do you mean ? ” Straightening her pose and lifting a brow, she was just intrigued not only to why Tatiana had such idea, but also why she was getting closer to the journalist and stepping on the steps of the front door stairs.

Tatiana even if liking to be direct, knew that she would need to remain sensitive, so she creates a hypothesis, a scenario of what could happen. “ Let's say that we do another interview. ” Already those words sparked a bigger interest in Barbara, but her sight was still hesitant.  
“ But in this one we only ask personal and normal questions, and we do this with a nice cup of coffee. What would you say ? ”  
Tatiana without saying it directly was taking in the first step, and clearly, Barbara understood it the second the CEO stopped talking. The journalist couldn't hold her smile, her face warming as the feeling of pure happiness overwhelmed her. Seeing it as way more fun, she continued playing on the scenario.

“ Who does the questioning ? ” Barbara her playful smile convincing Tatiana that both of them knew where this was going. Now both of them were smiling into each other's eyes.

“ Both of us. ” 

“ When ? ”

“ Tomorrow at three ? ” 

The night had begun to make weight on them, the idea of having to go still not being accepted by neither, but now it wasn't meet with fear, but with more hope towards what could happen and what they could do. The street lights were dimming, and in the darkness, the journalist began to notice sparks coming from the taller woman's hair, almost reminiscing those sparks that would come from two rocks colliding and crashing into each other. Her smile softened, and a simple nod was given.  
Now just a few steps apart, they just remained staring at each other, it wasn't until Barbara started laughing that soon Tatiana joined her, both laughing in disbelief of what had panned out at the end. After the mess that was the entire day, they finally embraced in a tight hug in-between dumb words and laughs that filled their surroundings.

**Author's Note:**

> Gang "shipping two characters who share zero screentime together" where you at? 
> 
> Anyways.  
> I really wanted to write something soft, so here you go.   
> Also: Barbara deserves better treatment from the fandom, yes she only has 6 lines and just one sprite, but... she's SO PRETTY AND AH. I love her, and I LOVE TATIANA so it was like.. butch lesbians with work-alcoholic tendencies getting together and being soft to each other? YES.
> 
> If you guys like it, I may write more: who knows?


End file.
